Daughter of a Turk
by Shin-Ra 26
Summary: 18 years ago, Tseng once had a daughter, one he believed to either be dead or forever missing. A daughter of a past that he has hated himself for, and desires to keep it hidden. (Please R&R. Very first fanfic of this type I've ever done. More chapters
1. So We Meet

Daughter Of A Turk

Shin-Ra hates resistance groups. A simple phrase to say and a simple sentence to write, but all the same the rough truth of the matter. It doesn't matter how small the resistance was or how little damage the group had managed to cause. President Shin-Ra wanted them wiped out and, by one mean or another, usually succeeded. So the raw truth of it all was...well...just read the first sentence of this paragraph and hopefully you'll get it.

So, Shin-Ra hated the Wolves, a group that dedicated themselves to eradicating Sector 2 of Shin-Ra control. It was an unrealized dream, nearly impossible to obtain, but none-the-less a dream. All dreams have a beginning. All dreams have an end.

The mission was simple, for a Turk. A small accompaniment of Shin-Ra troops would bust into the Wolves main HQ and take out as many resistance members as possible. Supplied with accurate info, the Turks were to take out the Wolve's leader(s). For good measure, President Shin-Ra wanted the Wolves' informant(s) annihilated as well.

*****

Tseng glanced at his wristwatch. Only a half minute more before they'd bust into the base and the killing would begin. It was just another job, the ebony haired leader reminded himself, just another paycheck on the opposite end of his gun. 

He nodded to the red haired Turk standing beside him, who replied with a single nod of his own. Rude was supposed to lead the Shin-Ra troops in an attack from the front while they closed in from the back. Not at all a complicated plan. The rotten-locked door on the side of the condemned building opened easily.

Tseng entered the room, firing his gun on the first man he saw. The bullet struck one man in the chest, felling him. He caught sight of another man trying to run, but as soon as the dark skinned man disappeared down the hall a gunshot was heard. Reno walked out, the rare sight of a smoking gun in his hand.

"Mission accomplished." Reno shrugged.

"Not completely. We still have-" Tseng was cut off as a bullet whizzed by. Two people appeared in the hall. One ducked into another room nearby while the second ran towards the two Turks, gun raised and firing. 

An idiotic maneuver that never had a chance of working. Reno easily disarmed the man as Tseng took off after the man's counterpart. 

As the Turk leader entered into the room after the other, he felt a bruising pain across his back and shoulders, almost knocking him to the ground. Regaining his composure in mere seconds, he grabbed his assailant's weapon, a baseball bat, and dislodged it from her hand. A quick slide of the foot was all that was needed to send the attacker to the floor. He brought his pistol around to fire only to have it kicked away. Luckily it never left his hand.

The girl jumped back, allowing the Turk a better look at her. She couldn't have been 18 years old at the most. Her hair was as jet black as his own, not to mention her facial features matched many of his own as well. Though it wasn't the looks of her that made him pause. It was the barrel of the gun he was looking down.

Of course, his gun had her in the same position.

"You're a good fighter." Tseng commented. "Now let's see who fires first."

"Be my guest, Turk. Though we'll both be dead if you do." The girl smirked. "I only need a half second to pull this trigger."

"I see." He smiled. After a second or two, he questioned, curiosity intoned. "You would have made a good Turk. Who was your mother?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

"You look like someone I knew once. That's all." 

Anger was in her voice. "Probably before you killed them!"

Tseng shook his head in disappointment. He supposed that all people knew the Turks as mostly murderers. Didn't they realize that Turks were only people doing their job, just like an executive would do his job behind his desk? So the jobs were different slightly. The Turks did their job mostly out in the field and the most an executive ever killed was a stack of paper or two, or possibly an incompetent secretary or two.

"May I at least ask what your name is?" Her grip on the gun was loosening, hardly enough to make a difference, but if it continued a second longer was all that Tseng knew he would need. His only hope was that Reno wouldn't pick that minute to barge in. 

"I suppose you can at least know that much." She eyed him warily. "Tanya. Now may I ask what is yours?"

"Tseng." He replied. Somehow her face and name almost made him remember something. He ran the name over and over in his mind. It seemed so familiar and yet so far. He mentally cursed as she tightened her grip back up on the gun. 

"That's impossible!" She near yelled. For a moment she studied him over, glaring at him as if he had lied about his own name. "I knew a Tseng once. He looked like you, but he died a long time ago."

The name Tanya seemed to click in his mind. Was she...

"Was your mother's name Sarah?"

"Wha- That's none of your business, Turk!"

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The door to the room swung open hard and Reno appeared in the doorway. Tseng had only taken his eyes off of Tanya for a second, but that obviously was all she needed. Instead of expecting the bullet, he felt nothing but air.

"Unless you blew them away, there isn't anyone on the other end of that gun." Reno commented, motioning to the now blank spot in front of Tseng.

Tseng straightened his jacket as he looked around the room. There wasn't even any evidence that she had been there in the first place. An open window was up in one corner of the room, but it looked too high to reach without someone having to climb to get to it. 

"How's everything outside?" Tseng asked.

"I think we got all of them. Rude's taking care of whoever's left." Reno motioned out through the door. "That man out there gave up a pretty good fight. That I know of, the informants were here, too. If they were, they're dead."

Tseng nodded in approval. "Good. Let's get back to HQ, then. Mission accomplished."

"Don't know about you, but I wanna get to the nearest bar." Reno smiled as he left the room.

Tseng followed him out. The smell of burnt flesh attacked his senses as he exited. Inside the room at the end of the hall lay the man that had attacked them earlier, the most recent victim of Reno's Electro Rod. Somehow Reno always managed to prove that his Electro Rod was just deadly as any gun could every be.


	2. Picture

A picture of a slim, dark-haired woman holding a young child in her arms. The child held up her hands as if trying to catch the wind that played with her long, black hair.

Tseng let the photograph slide from his hand and into the trashcan. Both the woman and her daughter had been smiling as if they had something to be happy about. If he could recall, that was the only picture that was ever taken of them. He hated himself for it. He had thought that they had both died that night. Tseng closed his eyes, thinking back to the words he had heard that day. 

__

"I know you feel strongly about this, Tseng, but you're a Turk. You have to do your job." Vincent Valentine had said.

It wasn't allowed for the Turks to have families. It was in the contract they had signed when first becoming a Turk. Tseng couldn't tell anyone that he had a daughter. Technically Sara wasn't his wife, so he couldn't call her that. Still, it was close enough to the truth to scare. Despite everything, he had to be a Turk. He had to do his job that he was trained to do. Even if the orders weren't to his liking.

The orders were to shoot to kill a possible resistance informant that was reported living in Wutai. 

"I was born there. Nothing more, Vincent." Tseng shook his head.

"Good. Take one other with you if need be." 

Tseng had accepted the offer, even though every fiber of his being told him against it. He had taken Reno, a rookie at the time, hoping that some of Reno's basic rookie mistakes would somehow cause the mission to fail. 

Of course, Tseng remembered, that night was the night Reno had chosen to make no mistakes. He had gotten to the target before him. The Turks had chased them all the way to Da-Chao. The only thing that had kept him from getting there first was Reno's overland speed. The red-headed Turk was a fast runner when he wanted to be. Upon hearing gunshots, his own speed increased as well, but his speed only got him there in time enough to see the target's body laying in their own blood.

Sara.....and his daughter Tanya....

He hadn't been the one to kill them, but he could have stopped it. He was a Turk, though. When you were a Turk, you couldn't quit just because of moral reasons or otherwise. That was why Turks weren't allowed to have any families. Relationships other than business were pretty much forbidden as well. 

"What was that, Tseng?" Reno walked into the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets and hair in disarray as usual. 

Tseng didn't want to breach the subject, so he changed it. "You're at work early. Did your last night fling kick you out of her house already?"

"Hey, now that's low." Reno smirked. "The only thing that woke me up this morning was a hangover from hell."

"Uh huh." Tseng eyed Reno for a moment. Sometimes he thought that the only thing that saved the young Turk from the mornings was a Heal materia, of which, Tseng could recall, that Reno had borrowed from in him the first place. He stood up from his desk, straightening his jacket before handing Reno a tan folder. "When Rude arrives, give this to him. You two have orders to guard one of the new reactors being built in Sector 5."

Reno took the folder. "Where will you be?"

"Doing my job." 

Reno watched Tseng leave, sure that a scowl had been on his face. Yeah, he knew what Tseng's job was. While him and Rude were always working out on the field or guarding something, Tseng was usually stuck assisting Scarlet, Heidegger, or President Shinra in whatever matters needed attending to. If it was all the same to him, Reno would rather not have the desk job. Filing reports just wasn't his style. That's why Rude wrote most of them. 

"I wonder how long before Rude decides to show up?" He looked at his watch. 7:30 AM. He _was_ early! It was probably a good hour and a half before Rude would even bother to show up. Hell, he knew Tseng arrived early, but this was ridiculous! 

That brought another thought to mind. What had the boss been looking at earlier, anyway?

Reno found himself reaching into the trashcan after the discarded photo. At first he didn't think much of it beside the fact that the woman in it was quite a looker. Strange that she seemed almost familiar. He racked his brain for the answer. Where had he seen this woman before?

Then it hit him. His rookie year he had gone on a mission to Wutai. That was it. That woman had been the target. If he remembered right, the little girl sitting beside the woman was there also, but he hadn't killed her. He had been forced to shoot her to get her out of the way. It was a stupid leg wound. He doubted that it could have killed her. But why would Tseng be looking at that picture? 

Then Reno got an idea. He dug through his pocket until he found a picture of him, Rude, and Tseng together. He paired the picture of Tseng with that of the woman and girl's. Yeah, he could definitely see a resemblance. That girl had the same hair and facial features, though her's were a little softer. Damn. If only that girl had been a boy she could have been Tseng's twin. Was that girl a sister? A cousin? A daughter? 

Who knew. Reno folded up the picture and shoved it into his back pocket. It might be fun seeing this mystery to the end.


End file.
